Project Summary We seek funding for the highly successful and unique Red Cells Gordon Research Conference (GRC), which has been ongoing since 1979, and the accompanying Gordon Research Seminars (GRS) for trainees, which was initiated in 2013 and has received outstanding attendee scores for two previous meetings. The conferences provide a relaxed, collegial venue to unite diverse investigators working on all aspects of erythrocyte biology, from basic science to translational research on blood disorders. The upcoming Red Cells GRS/GRC meetings will occur July 15-16, 2017 and July 16-21, 2017, respectively, at the Salve Regina University in Newport, Rhode Island, located about 80 miles from the Boston International Airport. The Red Cells GRC will present the most cutting edge, unpublished research on diverse topics including the ontogeny of erythropoiesis, derivation of erythrocytes from pluripotent stem cells, membrane cytoskeletal proteins, genetic/epigenetic regulation of erythroid transcription, cytokine signaling pathways that stimulate erythropoiesis, iron/heme biology, specialized aspects of terminal erythroid maturation and anemias due to genetic and/or infectious causes. In addition, NIH program officers will discuss new funding and training initiatives, and a distinguished speaker will give a keynote address providing a historical overview of the field. The Red Cells GRS will occur over 1.5 days prior to the GRC and include short talks and poster sessions by postdoctoral fellows and graduate students, a keynote address, and workshops on mentoring and career development from successful scientists and physician-scientists from academia, industry and government. Selected trainee talks will be presented at the subsequent GRC. Overall, the Red Cells GRS/GRC serve two important missions of the NIH, particularly the Hematology Branch of the NIDDK and the Blood Diseases Branch of the NHLBI: 1) to promote health-related research that will improve our understanding of blood disorders and lead to new cures, and 2) to enhance the pipeline of new biomedical investigators through support, encouragement and exposure to outstanding scientific research.